


my happy ending is right next to me

by notmyyacht



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, Pining, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: While Richie was happy for Beverly and Ben, just being there, sitting next to who he was sitting next to, made every nerve in his body want to scream.





	my happy ending is right next to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suburbantimewaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/gifts).

> This was prompted by suburbantimewaster on tumblr with the prompt "two miserable people meeting at a wedding au" with Eddie/Richie. This isn't technically an AU in that sense, but more of an Eddie lives AU! Which are always lovely~ Really hope you like this!!! 
> 
> This was my first time writing for this ship, so hopefully I did them justice. Hope you enjoy!!

Richie couldn’t wait to dive into the champagne at the reception. While he was happy for Beverly and Ben, just being there, sitting next to who he was sitting next to, made every nerve in his body want to scream. But he made himself sit up and pay attention. He had even shaved that morning. 

God this was boring. Just kiss already! 

Bev and Ben looked at each other as if there was nobody else in the world. Richie resisted the urge to turn to his right. 

This was stupid. They almost got killed by a clown from outer space. If they can survive that, surely Richie could survive telling-

“God, this sucks,” Eddie whispered, leaning slightly to his left. 

“Wha?”

“Not them getting married, just the ceremonial part. Just kiss already, am I right?” A smile tugged at the corners of Eddie’s mouth and Richie tried his best not to linger on it.

“Yeah, kiss…” 

“Dude,” whispered Eddie, “are you looking at my lips?”

Fuck! Busted…

Richie’s cheeks grew a deep shade of pink.

“No.  _ Shut up _ . They’re exchanging rings,” Richie whispered back through gritted teeth.

Eddie full-on smiled and turned his attention back to the couple at the altar. 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Ben and Bev grinned as they leaned in to seal the deal. Richie’s chest swelled as he and the rest of the crowd applauded, wishing upon wishes that maybe he could just… 

“Rich, are you crying?”

Richie’s hands paused mid-clap. He turned his head to Eddie. 

“I’m just… happy for them,” he said flatly.

Eddie seemed to accept that and continued applauding their friends as they ran down the aisle. 

Richie watched as Ben and Bev climbed into the limo to meet up with them later at the reception.

The reception. Maybe he could say something there. For the first time, as his newlywed friends peeled away, hope replaced the anguish he had long felt. It was a start. 

Hey, they defeated an evil clown from outer space. If he and Eddie could survive that, they could survive anything.


End file.
